Le Louvetier
by Albane
Summary: ONE SHOT réponse du défi du Poney Fringant. A vous de jouer !


L'an 1311 selon la datation de la Comté:

L'hiver est glacial.

Le Brandevin a gelé, permettant à une meute de loups de le traverser.

Toutes les nuits, les loups attaquent les villages, chaque fois plus téméraires : bêtes et Hobbits sont sauvagement tués.

Gérontius Touque, dit le Vieux Touque, le Thain, offre une alléchante récompense à qui décimera la meute.

Tu es un jeune Hobbit, solide et courageux. Les loups ont tués toutes les poules de ta ferme, et tu es ruiné. Tu décides alors de sauver ton pays bien aimé.

Au petit matin, te voilà à l'orée de la forêt enneigée.

¤ Si tu décides de t'équiper d'un lance-pierre, va au 1.

¤ Si tu empruntes la chienne de la fermière, va au 2.

¤ Si tu t'équipes d'un gourdin, va au 3.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**1**

Ton lance-pierre en main, tu t'enfonces dans la forêt :

¤ Si tu décides de suivre les traces, rend-toi au 6

¤ Si tu vas vers là où la meute a été vue pour la dernière fois, rend-toi au 24

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**2**

Choupette tire sur sa laisse en jappant et en piétinant :

¤ Si tu la gardes malgré tout avec toi, va au 22.

¤ Si tu l'envoies en reconnaissance, va au 10.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**3**

Le gourdin bien campé dan la main, tu t'avances d'un pas déterminé dans la forêt quand un bruit se fait entendre :

¤ Si tu lèves le gourdin et que tu frappes, va au 8.

¤ Si tu te caches, va au 21.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**4**

Tu attrapes le chien. C'est Choupette, la chienne de la fermière, un petit roquet :

¤ Si tu ne l'aimes pas, va au 13.

¤ Si tu penses qu'il peut t'être utile, va au 7.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**5**

Bon, alors, tu fais quoi, avec ton feu ?

¤ Si tu restes à côté, il fait froid après tout, va au 15.

¤ Si tu en tires un flambeau, va au 18.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**6**

Les traces de pattes dans la neige fraîche te mènent à travers la forêt, toujours plus profondément et se divisent soudainement en deux.

¤ Si tu vas à droite, va au 17.

¤ Si tu vas à gauche, va au 24.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**7**

Choupette part en courant et plein d'espoir, tu la suis. Malheureusement, elle s'arrête devant un terrier de lapin.

¤ Si tu fais demi-tour, va au 6.

¤ Si tu attrapes un lapin, va au 13.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**8 **

Tu viens d'assommer Choupette, le roquet de la voisine. Sous le choc, tu lâches le gourdin. Les loups se marrent.

¤ Tu as perdu.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**9**

Grimpé dans l'arbre, confortablement installé, tu t'apprêtes à pendre ton deuxième petit déjeuner frugal, quand tu entends les loups arriver.

¤ Si tu sautes au milieu d'eux, va au 11.

¤ Si tu les laisses passer et que tu les suis en silence, va au 17

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**10**

Tu envoies Choupette en reconnaissance et bientôt, tu la perds de vue dans la forêt et tu te retrouves tout seul :

¤ Si tu allumes un feu, va au 15.

¤ Si tu grimpes dans un arbre et que tu attends, va au 9.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**11**

Tu sautes au milieu des loups ? Tu serais pas un peu suicidaire, toi ?

¤ Tu as perdu.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**12**

Tu te faufiles discrètement vers l'entrée avec l'intention de prendre un bâton et de dégommer les loups un par un, au fur et à mesure qu'ils sortent.

¤ Va au 23.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**13**

Tu l'attaches comme appât à un arbre et tu y grimpes, attendant que les loups viennent.

¤ Va au 20.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**14**

Prudent, tu restes à l'écart et tu observes la situation.

¤ Si tu repères l'endroit et que tu files appeler du renfort, va au 16.

¤ Si tu fais un feu, va au 5.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**15**

Parce qu'à ton avis, les loups vont venir si tu restes à côté d'un feu ! Pfff !

¤ Tu as perdu.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**16**

Espèce de lâche !

¤Tu as perdu.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**17**

Tu arrives à une grotte où ils ont visiblement élu domicile.

¤ Si tu t'approches de l'entrée, va au 12.

¤ Si tu restes à l'écart, va au 14.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**18**

Tu jettes le flambeau dans la grotte : le feu prend rapidement. Ca hurle à l'intérieur et ça pue le poil grillé !

¤Bravo, tu as gagné.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**19**

Tu le laisses tranquillement passer :

¤ Si tu suis les traces de pattes dans la neige, va au 6.

¤ Si tu vas là où on a vu la meute pour la dernière fois, va au 24.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**20**

Les loups viennent effectivement, mais coincé dans l'arbre, sans pierre pour te défendre, tu as l'air malin, tiens ! Ca t'apprendras à torturer les animaux !

¤Tu as perdu.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**21**

Fausse alerte : bien caché, ce que tu vois passer, ce n'est pas un redoutable loup, c'est un brave petit chien :

¤ Si tu le laisses passer, va au 19.

¤ Si tu le prends avec toi, va au 4.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**22**

Qu'importe son envie de se dégourdir les pattes, tu la gardes avec toi :

¤ Si tu suis les traces, va au 6.

¤ Si tu te laisses guider par le flair de Choupette, va au 7.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**23**

Ca, c' était pas très malin ! Les loups te repèrent bien sur ! Espérons que tu as plus de jambes que de cerveau !

¤Tu as perdu.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**24**

Tu arrives là où la meute a été vue pour la dernière fois. Ca aurait été une chance de Nains ! Mais hélas, la meute ne t'a pas attendue et a levé le camp :

¤ Si tu suis les traces qui s'éloignent, va au 17.

¤ Si tu allumes un feu sur place, va au 15.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

alors ? vous avez réussi ?


End file.
